


Defending Mick

by honestchick



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Episode: 2x15 Fellowship of the SpearRay defending Mick when the team were questioning Mick about his loyalty to the team and when Stein called him a thug(It's a short plot, story-line)
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Defending Mick

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like my writing, please kindly leave.

“Would you stop attacking him!?” Ray snaps. Everyone tenses at the tone of his voice. Angry Ray is not something the team was used to.  
“How are we attacking him, Ray? We have every right questioning him,” Sara argues. Ray looks at her in disbelief. Is she being serious? How many times has she fucked up and nobody questioned her leadership!  
“And he has every right to feel like he isn’t part of the team. Mick has been there for us just like we have for each other. And yet, you guys treat him like he’s some thug,” Ray defends. Mick is at a loss of words. He didn’t expect Ray or anyone to defend him. Mick is always in the situations that he’d defend himself. His whole life no one was there for him except for Snart, but before that, everyone turned their backs on him. Mick did not expect Ray to have his back, he expected Ray to keep quiet and agree with the others. He’s about to tell Haircut he got this but Sara interrupts him.  
“We? You act like you are so innocent Ray. You treat him the same,” Sara snaps. Ray takes a step forward. Everyone can feel the tension increasing. Ray has never been the one to have this confidence. Ray is the kind of person to avoid drama and attempts to make everyone get along. However, not this time.  
“Me? I treat him like a partner and nothing less. Don’t you dare question my friendship with Mick,” Ray snaps. Stein attempts to step in.  
“Mr. Palmer, we are just simply upset that Mr. Rory’s mistake cost us to be a step behind…” Ray rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, he made a mistake telling Snart our plan. We made mistakes too, but no if Mick ever does it, you need to belittle him. How about Sara always not going with the plan before because she wanted to get revenge for her sister? Or me when I lost my suit to a Shogun?” Ray argues.  
“Enough, enough! Us arguing will not get us anywhere,” Amaya informs. Sara and Ray glare at each other. Jax notices.  
“I think you two should be in different rooms,” Jax advises.  
“C’mon, Haircut,” Mick says, pulling Ray to his room.  
As they arrive, Ray paces back and forth ranting. Ray is really pissed especially at Sara. Mick is just watching Haircut vent while clenching his fists. Mick has never seen this side of him...like ever.  
“I can’t believe Stein had the nerve to call you that. After everything we’ve been through, you’ve been through. They aren’t satisfied!?” Ray snaps. “What else can you do?”   
“Haircut, relax. I’m used to this,” Mick tells him. Ray nods no.  
“No, Mick. This isn’t right. We are a team; you are part of this team. They need to start treating you like a team member. If I have to defend you every time they make a reckless comment until they start treating you like one, then I will,” Ray replies.  
“Why do you care?” Mick simply asks. Ray takes a step toward Mick.   
“Mick, you are my partner, my friend. If you think no one cares about you, you are wrong. I’m here for you, always will be,” Ray tells him. Mick doesn’t know what to say or do. No one, not even Snart was sentimental with him. Mick would hug him or say thank you, but it’s not like him. Ray engulfs him in a huge hug. Mick would push him off and kick him out this room, but he doesn’t. He lets Ray hug him. Snart was wrong. Someone in this team does care for him and he’s never been so grateful and happy in his life before.


End file.
